


Letter To You

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward and Lucius fall for each other after becoming pen pals





	Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts).



> This was a prompt by @knightinpinkunderwear who asked: Foxma prompt: accidentally becoming penpals and sending letters back and forth until they fall in love and start sending silly gifts like flowers and sweets etc to each other and a few months later until they both move to the same city and apartment building without knowing! I couldn’t help not to write this for me dear friend. I hope you like it!

_Dear Lucius Fox,_

_Is this how people still start a formal letter? I’m not quite used to this. It’s actually a little strange. Like I’ve been sent back in time when handwritten letters were the only form of communication for people to stay in touch with each other. I never would have guessed any sort of pen pal program would still exist today had I not found it online._

_Sorry that my hand is just writing the first thoughts turning in my mind. So please excuse me if I seem to ramble._

_I guess I’m really supposed to start out with a proper introduction._

_Hi. I’m Nygma, Edward Nygma. And obviously, we’ve been matched, by whoever runs this pen pal program, together._

_Pen pal is such an old-fashioned term, don’t you think? You’d think they call it something else. Maybe like, letter friends or long distance companions? I don’t really know. I’m not quite good at naming things. Apparently._

_You’re probably wondering stuff about me. That is kinda the purpose of this, and also to fill a void of loneliness one might feel._

_That was kind of pathetic. Please excuse that comment. I should erase it, but we are supposed to get to know our real selves. And honestly, I can be a bit odd and awkward. It’s just my nature, I suppose._

_Anyways, I’m not going to drag this down the rabbit hole any further. So I’ll talk about stuff you’d want to learn about me._

_I’m a forensic lab technician… Well, not yet. I’m still in college studying, but I’m in my last year and school ends in a few months. Then I’ll have to start looking for a job. Which I hope wouldn’t be an issue since I’m graduating 1st in the class._

_I’m 27 years old and my birthday is April 1st. How odd, right? April fools day. Must be the reason I’m a bit of a trickster and a riddle enthusiast so to speak._

_You know what would be fun? If I asked you a riddle and you gave me the answer in your letter to me… Here’s the riddle!_

_“You can see me, but you cannot touch me. With the flick of a switch, I enter your home. With another, I leave you alone. What am I?"  
_

_If that one’s too hard, just let me know and I’ll ask an easier one next time._

_So, back to the getting to know me thing. I live alone in my own little apartment in New York. It’s not my ideal place to live, but it’s close to school and the rent is affordable, which is actually rare in NYC. I don’t have a boyfriend, a girlfriend, or kids. I’ve actually recently come out as Bi, so saying boyfriend is still a little odd to me. I guess I’ve always kinda known this was who I was, especially over the past few years. Coming out has been liberating for me. I’ve freed a part of myself that I’ve always held back and I feel more confident. Not confident in dating or anything like that just in my life and the person I want to be._

_I think I’m going to start to wind down this letter. I don’t really know what to say, which doesn’t happen much. Feel free to ask me anything you want and I’ll answer them as honestly as I can. I’m looking forward to getting to know you, Lucius, and I hope this letter brings a bit of light to your day. Talk to you soon!_

_~Edward Nygma_

_P.S. I should have asked you a few questions. Maybe they can help you with things to talk about in your letter. So here we go._

  1. _Do you have a pet?_
  2. _Are you someone who’s traveled outside the country? If so, where?_
  3. _What’s your favorite color?_
  4. _What your favorite food?_
  5. _And finally, what’s a book that you hated?_



_Okay, I’ll leave you to go write your letter to me now. Bye, again!_

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

_Dear Edward Nygma,_

_Indeed. That is the way to start a formal letter. I don’t think it’s ever going to change, but I understand how you can see it as old-fashioned. The “rambling” at the beginning of your letter really made me smile. I got a good sense of the real you just by reading your words._

_You already know my name, but I’ll introduce myself anyway. I’m Lucius Fox, and I’m charmed to meet you._

_I thought this would be a mistake or a waste of my time to sign up for this program. However, I can honestly say that I’m enjoying it already only after one exchange with each other._

_You seem like an intelligent man, being highest in your class in forensic science. I think that’s extraordinarily impressive. I too was once rated highest over the students in my class when I finished college. I studied business and engineering. I’ve been out of school for a while though. I work for the Wayne Industries. I’m a lower executive rep, but I’m slowly moving up the ranks. I may even get a chance to meet the boss someday._

_Enough about work. I’ll tell you more about myself. First by answering the questions you’ve asked._

_You wanted to know if I had a pet. Sorry to say that I don’t. I do love animals and would like to possibly have a dog someday, but I need a bigger place to give her enough room._

_Next, you wanted to know if I’ve ever traveled out of the country. Yes, I have. Some business work in Canada and England. Since they were business trips, I didn’t see much of the cities, but I did managing to have a little fun in London._

_Another question you asked was my favorite color. Though I tend to wear a lot of black, I am partial to green._

_My favorite food is an easy one. Since I’ve lived in New York a few years after college, my favorite food it’s pizza. There’s just nothing like a hot fresh New York pizza! However, now that I live in Florida, I’m really loving key lime pie._

_As for your last question, I don’t really know. I tend to choose books that I know will interest me. Things have happened in books that I didn’t like, but I ultimately enjoy them._

_I hope these answers suffice your curiosity and feel free to ask me anything you want as well._

_With that out of the way, I will continue to tell you more about myself. I'm 33 years old and my birthday is in January. I’m not married or dating anyone at the moment. I also have no children._

_I thought it was brave of you to share your sexually so early in our relationship. I’ll respect that and do the same for you. I’m a gay man and have been all my life. I came out right after high school. It was one of the more difficult times in my life, but I wouldn’t be the same person I am now without those hardships._

_Just to ease some anxiety you might have had about the first letter you sent. I didn’t think anything you wrote was odd or awkward. You just seem very nervous, which is natural. I’m nervous too about writing this to you. It wasn’t pathetic to mention the loneliness. We all feel that way. It’s actually one of the reasons why I signed up for the program. Though I do have friends that I care about, I do feel alone sometimes and I feel like I can’t always tell them everything. I think what attracted me to the pen pal program is the anonymity of it all. I know that it won’t always feel that way as we get to know each other, but I feel I can say anything to someone that I’ve gotten to know through letters. I don’t know if that makes any sense to you, but it really is how I feel._

_Well, I think I’m on the verge of saying too much so I’m going to bring this letter to a close. I am curious, though, about your name. I think it’s interesting, E. Nygma…. Like the word enigma. Are you trying to say that you’re a mystery, Mr. Nygma? I hope that won’t be for long as I am intended to get to know all about you. I don’t think I can express to you how excited I am about all of this. I think you’re amazing so far and I can’t wait to hear from you again._

_~Lucius Fox_

_P.S. I bet you thought I forgot about the riddle. I most certainly didn’t, Mr. Nygma. The answer is electricity. I’ll also leave you with a riddle of my own. “I disappear every time you say my name. What am I?” I hope you can figure it out because it’s not what I hope will happen between use. Bye for now!_

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

—Five months later—

Over the next twenty-two weeks, Edward and Lucius have been writing back and forth with each other. Sometimes one of them would send two letters in a week and of course the other felt he had to do the same. They looked forward to receiving the mail every day because they never knew what could arrive. Before they started writing each other, the only things they’ve gotten from the post were bills, junk mail, and credit card applications. The pen pal program made checking the mailbox an adventurer.

Edward was the first to start sending something a little extra with his letters. It started out with a card that was shaped like an apple, and then another shape like grapes. Lucius adored the fruity cards and the little drawings that Edward would doodle inside them. He was a gifted man in more ways than only science.

Over the course of the five months, their letters to each other have gotten more personal. Edward has learned of Lucius’ early life and how difficult it was growing up as a gay young black man. Though his family was always been supportive of him, he needed to move away from the small town life to seek the higher education he wanted to acquire.

It was a little more difficult for Edward to share his past with Lucius, but he felt comfortable enough with him to tell him the truth of how he didn’t grow up in a loving supportive family. He did have those things on some days, but most were filled with terror from his abusive father who was envious of his son’s genius level I.Q.

Their letters to each other not only share the stories of their personal life but have also started to express the deeper endearment that has slowly grown between them with each stamped envelope.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

It’s graduation day for Edward Nygma. After the ceremony and attending a small get together with a few of his classmates, he arrives back at home to his small single bedroom apartment to a rather unexpected surprise. Down on the floor in front of his door is a cookie bouquet that must have just been delivered. Had it been sitting there any longer than ten minutes or so, someone in the building would have surely stolen it.

Edward smiles as he bends over to pick up the edible arrangement with a letter taped to the bottom of the pot. Knowing exactly who has sent him this gift, Edward giggles, cheeks tickled pink as he opens the door to his apartment.

Inside the living room, Edward rests the cookies on the coffee table as he throws his cap and gown on the couch. He then goes into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk so he can eat his cookies and read the new letter.

Once back at the couch, he sits down and unties the green polka-dot ribbon then unwraps the clear cellophane. Some of the soft sugar cookies were shaped like flowers with an arrange of colored frostings. Other cookies were shaped like graduation caps that say “congratulations” on the tassels.

Edward thought the pot of cookies was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Almost too cute to eat, but the adorableness of the bouquet isn’t going to stop him from enjoying the sweet confections.

He takes a picture of the arrangement before taking a cookie off one of its stems. He bites into the cookie and it melts his mouth with a burst of sweet sugary flavors and a buttery texture.

“Mmm…” he hums blissfully, closing his eyes to savor the taste. “You have impeccable taste, Mr. Foxy.” He takes another bite and a drink from his glass before releasing the letter taped to the bouquet pot. He opens the envelope and reads what his friend has written.

_Dear Eddie,_

_CONGRATULATIONS!_

_I’m so proud of you for finishing school. Not a lot of students are able to do that. You are an inspiration to those who want to try._

_I hope you’re enjoying the cookies! I didn’t want to send you flowers, though they probably would have lasted longer, I wanted you to taste something that I enjoy myself._

_I’m wishing you luck on the job hunt. There are a lot of opportunities for you out there. You just have to find them._

_I have a bit of news to share with you as well. I’ve moved up in the company and I’m working side by side with Thomas Wayne himself. It’s a huge step for me and a big change in my life. I’m moving to Gotham City soon that’s where most of the companies operations are. It’s a big city much like New York so I don’t expect it to be a drastic change._

_I want to thank you for sending me the book of astronomy. It’s a fascinating read. I hope whenever we meet I’ll be able to point out constellation and share the stories behind them with you._

_I’ve been thinking a lot about what you wrote to me in your last letter. It’s been on my mind ever since I’ve read it. You have a beautiful heart and soul, Edward Nygma, and I must admit that I’ve started feeling the same about you too. I’m not sure if pen pals are supposed to work like this, but I can’t help the way I feel every time I read your letters. My heart skips a beat whenever I read “Foxy” then I laugh because I think it’s funny and endearing._

_Well, before I say anything else that I might feel embarrassed about later, I’m going to end this one short. I’ll send you my address when I move to Gotham. This won’t be my last letter to you by any means. I’m still in the packing stage of the move so we still have time before the address change._

_Please tell me if you like the cookies. They are from a little shop here in Miami. They are quite addicting._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours, Lucius_

The entire time Edward read the litter his skin was blushing more than the flesh of a ripe peach. It’s unbelievable that Lucius is starting to feel the same way for him. He almost kept his growing feelings for Lucius out of the letter and he honestly thought it would put distance between them, but it didn’t. It seems to have brought them closer than ever.

Edward suddenly jumps up from the couch and grabs his notebook out of the drawer of his work desk and writes a reply to Lucius before he forgets what he wants to say to him.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Lucius packs up the books from his bookshelf for his move to Gotham City— excited about the new challenges he’s going to face. He has more books than one man could ever read, but he would never part with any of them. They each hold a place in his heart and he wants them to be a part of this new chapter in his life.

He comes across the astronomy book Edward had sent to him. It’s a gorgeous, hardback copy written by one of the foremost astronomers in the country. Lucius was surprised when he started to read the book. He thought it would read like a school textbook— filled with hard facts and evidence. However, the author chose the write the book in a storytelling way. Which made the read enjoyable and not like one is cramming for a midterm final.

Lucius opens the cover and reads over what Ed had signed inside.

 _“May the light of the stars guide your journey.”_ _~Edward Nygma_

He smiles, dragging his fingertips over the words. Edward’s handwriting was a little sloppy, it always is, but he adores it.

There’s an unexpected knock at the door and Lucius quickly closes the book. He places it on the stack of books that he’ll be taking to Gotham with him personally. Some of his belongings will travel with Lucius as he drives to his new home while the rest of his stuff will arrive later via a moving company.

Opening the door to the surprise of his day, Lucius smiles brightly at the man standing on the other side holding a balloon bouquet. The delivery man had so many balloons— almost half of them fox-shaped— that it looked as though they could lift him away.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the delivery man says. “I just need you to sign for these.” He presents Lucius with a clipboard to sign.

With jittery hands, Lucius kindly takes the clipboard and signs his name on the dotted line, then hands it back to the man.

The man reads over the signature to make sure he had the correct recipient and passes the oversized fox head-shaped mug which is the bouquet’s anchor over to Lucius.

Lucius gasps, gazing up at all of the balloons in awe at the adorable fox themed arrangement.

“Someone really cares about you,” the man comments.

“Yes,” Lucius replies breathily as he spots an envelope hanging from one of the balloons. “I suppose he really does.”

Shaking his head out of his states of shock, Lucius rests the mug full of chocolate candy on the table by the door.

“Excuse me,” he says to the delivery man. “Can you wait just a moment. My house is a mess right now, but I’ll find you a tip.”

“No worries about that, sir. It’s been taken care of as well.”

“Oh… Well, alright… Thank you.”

“You have a nice day.”

“Yes, you too.” Lucius closes the door once the man turns away.

Giggling like a schoolboy in his hands, Lucius stares at his gorgeous floating bouquet. He’s never received anything like this in his life. It was so whimsical and colorful. Something he’d expect for only Edward to send.

He takes the cellophane bag full of chocolates out of the mug and unties the orange ribbon. He picks out the chocolate caramel nut clusters to try first. He brings the treat to his mouth and takes a bite. It was absolutely exquisite.

“Mmm…” he hums in delight as he chews. “Oh, Mr. Nygma. You have impeccable taste.”

He pops the last bite into his mouth and stuffs the rest of the candy back into the mug. He then takes his balloon bouquet to the living room and places it down on the coffee table. He picks the letter off of the glittery balloon it was handing on and sits on the couch to read it.

_Dearest Foxy,_

_I sat down to write this after I read your letter. Thank you so much for the cookies. They were delicious and I savored every bite. Graduation day was a good day for me and you only made it better with your gift._

_I also wanted to thank you for wishing me luck in the job search and because of that, there is another reason why my day was so good._

_What I’m going to tell you will sound really odd, but it’s the absolute truth. I did get a job today. One of my teaches set me up to work at a police station. She knew the captain very well and put in a word for me and they want me immediately._

_Now the odd part about all of this is that the station is the GCPD. Do you know what that stands for?_

_Gotham City Police Department._

_I’m moving to Gotham too!_

_We will have that chance to finally meet. I’m getting a bit emotional writing this because I was honestly starting to think that we’d never get to meet and that our relationship would remain on paper. I’m thrilled to say that that's not the case._

_I stopped writing for a moment and came back to finish this better after ordering you the balloon bouquet. I wanted you to have something special that when you look at it on first sight you’d know that it’s from me. I hope you enjoy them and that they brought a huge smile on your face._

_Foxy, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I need you to know that. I’ve talked to you about things that I’ve never told anyone and all I’ve received from you was caring support. I never thought I’d have something so genuine in my life. It’s an amazing feeling._

_Since I’ll be moving too, I’m giving you my email address on the back of this letter so you can give me your new address in Gotham and we can set up a real meeting once we’re settled in our new homes._

_I’m so excited about this that’s it’s giving me goosebumps all over. The reality of meeting you fill me with euphoric bliss. I can’t wait for the moment to finally hug you. I don’t think there will be anything to stop me from going that on sight._

_Now, I’m going to leave you to enjoy your chocolates and balloons, Foxy. I will definitely see you very soon._

_~With love, Edward_

Lucius stares at the letter, heart hammering him his chest as he reads the same sentence over and over again.

_I’m moving to Gotham too._

_I’m moving to Gotham too._

_I’m moving to Gotham too._

It’s like a cosmic power has aligned their fates to place them in the same city at the same time. Miracles do exist.

“I get to meet him,” Lucius mutters to himself. “I finally get to meet him.” He carefully folds the letters back into the envelope and stands from the couch to place it in the wood box he keeps all of Edward letters. He then gets back to work on packing up his house. The faster he can get to Gotham City, the closer he will be to meeting the man he’s falling for.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

After their gifts of bouquets, Edward and Lucius exchange one more round of letters to each other to say a short-term goodbye until they are settled into their new homes.

—Three weeks later—

Edward’s new apartment building in Gotham is a lot nicer than the one he lived at in New York. He has a spacious new top story loft that’s a little more expensive than his last apartment, but with his amazing new job and steady income he can live in this place comfortably.

He didn’t take much from the old apartment with him in the move. He wanted to start fresh and really make the loft a reflection of his personality.

While unpacking what he did bring from New York from his car— continuously traveling up and down the elevator— Edward had occasionally shared the small space with the same man who appears to be moving in as well. The man gets off on the fifth floor just one floor under Edward’s. They haven’t yet spoken to each other. The man seems too tired for even a quick chat in passing.

As Edward is taking up his last box of kitchen supplies, the elevator stops on the floor under his own and opens for a woman with a small dog on a leash. Edward’s heart skips a beat when he sees something familiar just behind the woman. It’s the man he’s been sharing the elevator with. The sight of the man alone isn’t what seized his heart, but rather the bouquet of fox-shaped balloons he was carrying into his apartment.

Edward gasps and nearly drops his box as the elevator doors close.

##  **~*~**

Finally having all of his belongings delivered from Florida, Lucius is ready to settle down in his new apartment.

He’s been here for a week and a half unpacking and arranging things in their places just how he wants them. His balloon bouquet survived the move in amazing shape and he wants it to be the center of his living room as long as the balloons will last.

*knock, knock, knock*

It was strange for Lucius to have any visitors. He doesn’t know anyone in the city except his coworkers and he wasn’t going to order his dinner until later. So why would anyone be here?

When he opens the door, he is pleasantly surprised to see the man from the elevator standing in the hall.

Edward smiles, playing with his fidgety hand to keep them from jittering.

“Can I help you with something?” Lucius asks. “I do remember you from the elevator, and I’m sorry if it seemed rude of me not to speak. I was just so tired.”

 _Oh god, he was so polite in person just like he is in his letters._ “Oh, no,” Edward replies. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Okay, so what can I do for you, neighbor?”

Edward stands there gazing at Lucius, thinking how beautiful this ebony rich skinned man really was. Much more beautiful than he had been imagining. Yes, it was a fact that he had seen this man in passing on the elevator before, but he didn’t look at him like this— not with his heart ignited with all the emotions he feels for the man he’s gotten to know through of those letters. Lucius’ deep brown eyes captivated Edward the moment he opened the door. His lips look so soft and kissable even from the distance between them. The tight curls of his hair seem like something he could easily get addicted to. He could twist his fingers in it for hours.

They had never exchanged pictures with each other. The only thing they knew about their physical appearance were vague descriptions they wrote about themselves. They like the anonymity of writing to a faceless name and truly wanted to be surprised when they finally had the chance to meet. Edward is nearly flabbergasted at the sight before him.

Clearing his voice, Edward eventually says, “H-had you sent a picture, we would have b-been talking all day.”

Lucius blinks, tipping his head to the right. “What?”

“I’m sorry. That isn’t what I practiced saying upstairs.”

Lucius’ eyes widened, confused even more now than ever.

Edward breathes in and out deeply, getting his anxiety under control. “I’m N-Nygma, Edward Nygma.”

He starts at Edward for a moment squinting his eyes until he realizes that the man at his door does match the description of the Edward Nygma he knows. Taking in a sharp breath, Lucius steps back with his hands over his rapidly beating heart. “My Edward?” he whispers breathily.

Edward answers, nodding his head, “Yes, Foxy, it’s me.”

Gasping again, Lucius put his hand over his lips and really takes the sight of Edward.

Edward had these brown eyes that were so dark with some unfathomable emotion hidden inside them. Lucius thought they were stunning. His hair has loose, delicate curls that appeared to be so soft and luxurious that he doesn’t know how he’s going to keep his hands out of them. Edward’s glasses made him look intellectual, which Lucius already knew that he was. Edward is everything Lucius finds physically attractive, he only hopes is that Edward feels the same about him.

“How did you...” Lucius whimpers behind his hand, tears misting in his eyes. “How did you know who I was?”

“I saw you with the balloons.”

“I c-can’t...I can’t believe it. We live in the same building?”

“I know,” Edward says. “Isn’t it exciting.”

“It’s astonishing.” His eyes light up jubilantly after finally getting over the shock. “Eddie!” He opens his arms wide, welcoming Edward into a hug.

“Foxy!” Edward quickly wraps his arms around Lucius, drowning in his warm embrace, breathing in his scent. “Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear!”

Lucius holds Edward close, gently rubbing his back as the younger man clung to him ever so tightly. Edward was such a beautiful person and Lucius couldn’t be more pleased to have met him this way.

Tears began to roll down Edward’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry. I didn’t think I’d cry.”

“It’s okay, Edward,” Lucius assures him, tears staining his face as well. “This is an emotional shock to the system. It’s okay to cry.”

“I thought it would be another two or three weeks before we set up a time to meet.”

Though he really didn’t want to let this man go, Lucius slowly broke their connection and gazes dotingly into those magnificent eyes. “I guess the fates have plans of their own for us.”

“They definitely do.” Edward holds Lucius’ hands desperately, stroking his thumbs gently over his smooth skin. “Not to make anything any stranger, but is it bad that I want to kiss you?”

“No.” Lucius cups his cheek. “I don’t think so at all. We’ve been getting to know each other for months. I think it’s perfectly natural.”

“So may I kiss you, Lucius Fox?”

Lucius sniffs, smiling coyly through the tears of joy still gracing his cheeks. “Yes, you may, Mr. Nygma.”

Edward cups Lucius’ warm cheek, feeling the stubble of his five o’clock shadow under his touch. He licks his lips as he longs into those breathtaking coffee-color eyes. He’s never seen eyes so full and deep like a swirling black hole. He slowly leans in, gently brushing his nose over the tip of Lucius’, lingering so close to him for as long as he could stand.

This moment has been five months in the making. Five months of checking the mailbox every day. Five months of loneliness with only letters to fill the void. Five months of unspoken words between two distant lovers.

Lucius’ heart races as Edward remains so close to him with their lips barely touching. He wants to push forward to steal the kiss, but he also wants the anticipation and for Edward to make the first move on him.

Edward finally decides to make this moment happen. He can no longer bare the tingling sensation on his lips that’s aching to feel Lucius against them. He presses his lips against his dearest pen pal, sharing his breath for the first time.  
  
Lucius’ body then starts to tremble when Edward climes his lips. What a euphoric sensation. He rests his hands on Edward’s shoulders, melding into the sweet kiss. He closes his eyes and allows Edward to take control of him.

“Mmm…” Edward hums delicately, moving his hands from Lucius’ shoulders to the nape of his neck. “Mmm…” He vibrates again on Lucius’ pillowy lips, tasting the sweetest thing he’s ever had.

After a moment of heavenly bliss, Edward slowly, and regrettably, starts to break off their kiss, nibbling tenderly on Lucius’ bottom lip. He lingers there for a moment longer, pressing their lips together again and again, not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Ah…” Lucius moans an involuntary action.

The taller man snickers, smiling as he finally ends their connection. Lucius’ whimper was completely unexpected, but he thought it was adorable.

“That was amazing, Foxy,” Edward spoke softly, grazing his thumb across Lucius’ bottom lip. “Did you feel that spark of energy between us?”

“You felt it too?” Lucius asks, body still trembling. “It tingled down my spine and lit up my soul.”

“I can tell because you’re absolutely glowing.”

“That’s very kind of you to say.” Lucius dries his tears with his hand. “Oh, where are my manners…” he says, chuckling nervously to himself and opens the door wider. “Would you like to come in?”

“I would love that.” Edward walks into the apartment, looking around the space. It seemed to be the same size as his own, only his was a loft. Lucius has done an incredible job getting things up all by himself. “I love your apartment, Foxy. I can see you in everything.”

“Thank you, Edward. I actually just finished everything today.” He closes the door and meets Edward in the living room.

“I really love this balloon bouquet. I wonder where you got it,” Edward says jokingly with a wink.

“I got it from one of the most interesting men I’ve known. He just moved to Gotham. I wonder if you know him too.”

Both men laugh, eyes sparkling with amusement. Now they could be their nerdy selves in person and it felt phenomenal.

After calming his chuckles, Lucius offers Edward a seat at the couch and asks, “Can I get you anything?”

“I’ve been working all day on my place—“Edward sits down on the unbelievably comfortable couch— “and I don’t have any food yet. I’d love to have an energy bar or a piece of fruit if you have any.”

“I have a cheese platter left over from my welcoming party at Wayne Manor and I’m ordering dinner later. You’re more than welcomed to stay,” Lucius graciously offers.

“Dinner with you?” Edward asks. He did invite himself over without any warnings and he doesn’t want to intrude on any of Lucius’ plans. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Lucius assures him. “You’re the man I’ve thought of as a…” He pauses for a moment, unsure if he should actually say it aloud.

“Thought of me as what?” Edward questions curiously. He has a feeling that he knows what Lucius is about to say, but he really wants to hear it from him.

“Umm, well…” He licks his lips, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “I’ve been thinking of you as my boyfriend for months now. So why wouldn’t I want to have you over for dinner?”

“You think of me as your boyfriend?” Edward tips his head slightly to the right.

“Yeah. I hope that’s alright,” he answers timidly. “I tried not to fall so hard, but that became more difficult with each letter you sent. You’re a captivating man, Mr. Nygma, and you’ve stolen my heart.”

Edward stands up and glides around the coffee table, coming to a rest in front of Lucius. “I’m glad you said that because now I don’t have to.” He strokes the back of his left hand down Lucius‘ cheek. “You’re so brave, Foxy, to show your emotions like that.”

Lucius leans into Edward’s touch, letting out a chuckle as he laces his fingers with Edward’s right hand. He still can’t believe that this is actually happening. That they live in the same apartment building. “I want to be honest with you about everything like we’ve always done in the letters.”

“I think we can do that.” He slowly tilts in closer to Lucius and places a tender kiss on his lips, not only once but twice. When he moves back and gazes at Lucius, the gleam in his eyes and smile on his face is telling Edward everything he needs to know. This man is absolutely blooming with affection.

Having his mine swiped clean of any intellectual thoughts, Lucius mutters, “I… Um… I’m going to get you that cheese platter now.”

Edward beams, cheeks flushed with color. “Okay,” he chortles.

Lucius bites his bottom lip, eyes fixed on Edward, as he backs up a few steps before completely turning away from him. He heads into the kitchen positively elated about the unknown of what’s to come between them.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

—Two hours later—

Though Edward had a lot of work to do at his own place, he couldn’t tear himself away from Lucius. They snacked on the cheese platter as they talked about the things that have happened to them since the last letters they’ve sent to each other. Lucius orders dinner a little later. He thought it would be fun to think of this night as a first date. He ordered pizza and connected his laptop to his television to stream the twilight zone from Netflix.

Fifteen minutes into their second episode, Lucius slowly starts to learn against Edward, hoping his move isn’t too bold.

Edward gasps softly, paralyzed as the man laid his back against his chest.

Lucius put his bare feet onto the couch and curled them under himself, yearning for Edward to wrap his arm around him.

The lab technician takes Lucius up on his offer and drapes his arm around his shoulder, holding him close against his chest. However, Edward takes things another step forward and dips his nose in Lucius’ tight curls, breathing in his sent. “I love the way your hair smells,” he whispers.

“Is that the only thing you love about me?”

“Certainly not.” Edward kisses the crown of his head. “I love the way your body feels pressed against me. I love the way you moan when we kiss. You seem so surprised every time we do it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten over the whole idea of you being here. It still feels like a dream.”

“Does this feel like a dream?” Edward starts to gently nibble Lucius’ earlobe.

“No. It doesn’t.”

“And what about this?” He buries his face in Lucius’ neck, pepping him with kisses.

Lucius cranes his head back to expose more of his neck. “Mmm… That doesn't feel like a dream at all.” His hand begins to grip and claw at the leg of Edward’s pants. His heart rate suddenly skyrockets and his breathing increases as Edward lays calm his neck. “Ah…”

Edward takes the remote control off of Lucius’ lap and mutes the tv. He drops it on the couch and rubs his hand down Lucius’ torso, feeling the man’s muscles flexing under his touch. He slips his hand under the other man’s shirt, feeling his bare skin and those sculpted abs for the first time. He knew of Lucius’ jiu-jitsu night classes just to stay in shape, but he didn’t think his muscle structure would be so prominent. One could never tell over his clothing.

“I wanna make you feel good, Foxy,” he murmurs on Lucius flesh. “Can I do that for you?”

Lucius moans and whimpers as Edward continues to nibble and kiss at his neck. He has thought of them having moments like this; being in Edward’s arms with his hand down his pants. He never would have guessed for it to happen the first time they met. The energy between them is stronger than either of them could have imagined. They both feel as though they’ve known each other for years.

“Yes,” Lucius says breathily. “But I want to make you feel good too.”

“I’ll get everything I need from watching and touching you.” With one hand, Edward unbuttoned and pulls down the zipper of Lucius pants. He massages his hand over the front of the pants, feeling Lucius’ hardening package. “I don’t think it’s going to take much for you. You’re already so hot for me.”

“I am.” Lucius brought his hand up and cup the back of Edward’s neck, combing his fingers through the short hair. Heated blood rushes through his body, engorging his hot thick cock. “Ah, ah,” he pants softly, closing his eyes in bliss.

Edward guides Lucius to open his legs wider and he squeezes the inner thighs as he places kisses on the older man’s shoulders. “You’re so sweet already.” Edward’s cock aches and leaks in the confines of his pants, begging for attention. However, this isn’t about servicing himself. He always wanted to be the one to service Lucius and take care of him since the stress of his days are like holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Oh, Mr. Nygma, this feels so good.”

“Let’s make it feel better,” he whispers in the shell of his ear, then pulls Lucius’ pants down just far enough that his thick dick pops out from its prison of clothing. “Oh my, Mr. Fox. You have such a lovely cock.”

Lucius chuckles. He couldn’t help but laugh at Edward’s rhymes. “You’re so funny.” He guides Edward to his lips.

“I’m happy you think so.” He messes Lucius passionately and he wraps his slider fingers around his thickness.

His hips involuntarily jerk the instant his lover enveloped his long fingers around his thickness.

Edward strokes his hand up and down Lucius’ shaft spreading pre-cum along the length, savoring the slippery sound from the increased friction.

Lucius moans on Edward’s lips, body squirming with every pump around his cock. Edward knew exactly what he was doing. He knows how to make a man come undone with his talented hands.

He squeezes the tip of Lucius drooling cock and twisted his wrist before gliding it up and down with vigor. “Moan for me. I need your cry to be the last thing I hear before I go to bed tonight.”

“Mmm, oh, oh Eddie… I’m gonna cum!”

“That's a good boy. Cum for me, Foxy.” He juggles his lover’s heavy balls before returning his hand to his cock, swiftly stroking his rod from hilt to tip. “Be a good boy and cum,” he adds, voice oozing sex.  
  
Lucius’ fingers drill into the back of Edward’s neck but he’s careful not to break the skin. His body coils up with pressure as he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmed by the sensational feeling around his cock. He can feel Edward’s stiffness, pressed and throbbing against his back. God, how he wants to get this gorgeous man off too. He'll do anything to make this happen.

The rush of intense pleasure suddenly hits Lucius like a ton of bricks and he can no longer suppress his release. He arches his back as his aching cock pulses and twitches before expelling thick creamy wads of cum on himself and Ed.

“Oh, Ed! F-fuck!” His body vibrates with the pleasure wave of orgasmic release.

Edward marvels at the expression of rapture on Lucius’ face as he continues to stroke his cock a little more— milking out every single silky drip. Proud to have been the one to bring this man to this blissful state “That was beautiful.” He removes his hand from his boyfriend’s sex and licks the climax from the space between his thumb and fingers. “Mmm…” he hums, body shivering from the delightful taste.

Lucius lays back on Edward’s chest with a satisfied smirk gracing his misty face, barely able to move as fatigue takes hold of his spent body. His heart is still beating rapidly as Edward leaves a light trail of kisses up from his shoulder to his neck. He turns his face to kiss Edward’s cheek, then his beautiful pink lips, letting his hand slide down from the back of Ed's neck. He was still incredibly turned on, he just needed a few minutes to recharge for round two.

“Ed…” Lucius murmurs. “This is not what I thought I’d be doing tonight.”

“Me either, but here we are.” He rests his head against Lucius’ and pulls up his paints to cover Lucius’ softening cock so that he doesn’t feel exposed. “Just lets me know when you’re ready and we can play some more. I know you want to do me.”

“I thought you watching me and touching me was all you needed.”

“It was and it is, but I can go for a lot more,” Edward says honestly, still feeling the tremors of pleasure surging through Lucius. “I know you want to do me and I can’t deny you that. I don’t think I can deny you anything.”

Lucius sighs sweetly, closing his eyes, and wraps Edward’s arms around himself tighter, melding into the warmth of his embrace. He could never deny this man anything either. “I’m going to make you just as happy as I am now.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”


End file.
